As Long As You're Here
by gingertard
Summary: Rachel starts to draw attention on the big stage of New York, but not all of her dreams are coming true. She starts to feel a little lonely in the city that doesn't sleep. Rachel x Quinn


Chapter 1: Into The Frying Pan...

"Oh my Barbra!" Rachel exclaimed as she read her reviews from The New York Times on her performance of the off-Broadway play "Not On The Train Tracks". She had an audition at the very last minute for the play when its' main actress fell off stage and actually fulfilled the performing arts slogan of "break a leg". The play hadn't gotten much recognition until Rachel Berry hit the scene with her incredibly acting talent and her strong voice. After the play was discontinued after finishing it's term in the building it was housed in, Rachel left New York to spend some down time with her fathers' Hiriam and Leroy.

Rachel's eyes quickly skimmed over the page and put her hand over her mouth, hiding the bright, beaming smile that was engulfing her room. She rushed down stairs, hopping over one of the railings in her joyous haste, and landed on the bottom step with a slight tumble, but easily catching herself. She sped into the kitchen where her fathers' were sipping on their hazelnut-flavored coffee and eating breakfast that Hiriam had prepared.

"Dad, Daddy, have you guys seen this yet?" Rachel all but shrieked and tightened her hold on the magazine. "I'm now published! In The New York Times no less!"

Both Leroy's and Hiriam's eyes twinkled, and their smiles stood out against their laugh lines. "That's our baby girl! We always knew you could do it!" Hiriam laughed as he scooped his daughter into his arms and squeezed the life out of her.

"Daddy!" Rachel giggled. She hugged him by his neck and started to tear up.

Leroy stood to attention and hugged them as well, then pulled Rachel back by her shoulder. His brow furrowed in concern. "Hey, hey now. What's with all of the waterworks, kiddo?"

"N-nothing." Rachel rubbed her eyes and wiped away any stray tears. "It's just, I know I've been dreaming of this day for so long, and I hoped with all of my being that it would come true, but I just cannot believe that this is actually happening!" She laughed and fell back into the embrace of her fathers.

Hiriam smirked and shook his head. "You are always born with potential. You just have to know what to do with it, and how to utilize it. We are so proud of you, Rachie."

"Your father's right, Rachel. You've made us so proud by just being our daughter, but now you're our famous little star!" Leroy laughed, throwing tickle jabs towards Rachel's sides.

The petite brunette jumped back and squeal, shaking her head and giggling as she evaded her father's tickling hands. "Stop it, Daddy! Look! Look at this article and this dazzling picture of me on the stage!"

Her fathers peered over her shoulder and invested themselves into the news article.

"A new star on the scene appears in this tasteful modern day take of romantic relationships. This actress, Rachel Barbra Berry (aged 19), though young and almost nonexistent credentials, shows the prowess of a young Streisand. Her voice shook the auditorium announcing her stake in the off-Broadway world, and possibly Broadway's as well. A large contributor of the performing arts world Mickey Lausdell described his experience at "Not On The Train Tracks" as 'riveting' and 'a powerful testimony to today's youth'." Leroy read aloud as Rachel's mouth never tired from grinning.

There was a moment of silence before cheering erupted in the kitchen. The neighbors were probably of thinking about calling the cops.

~0~

A few days later, Leroy and Hiriam were preparing a party for Rachel's entrance onto the "big stage" of New York. They invited her fellow glee clubbers as well as Will Schuester, Emma Pillsbury, and even the ex-Cheerios to share the good news.

Rachel pulled up to her house and knocked twice before coming inside. "I'm home!" She yelled as she carried the grocery bags inside.

"Surprise!" Every one inside of the Berry household yelled, shocking Rachel into a stunned stupor.

"Wh-what is all of this?" Rachel stammered.

Finn moved from the back, still dressed in military garb, with a small rectangular box in his hand. "Well, your dads told us all about your success and they threw this awesome party for you. Here, I got this for you." Finn chuckled and his lips relaxed into his dopy half-smile.

"Thanks, Finn." Rachel smiled and put his gift onto the wooden end table.

Leroy turned the stereo and turned to his partner. "Hirim, I believe tonight is for Rachel, and date night for us."

Hirim grinned suggestively and arched his eyebrow. "You are just little rascal, you!" He laughed, and swatted Leroy's arm. He wrapped his arm around Leroy's as they took their departure.

Rachel walked around the room, visiting with each friend and enjoyed all of her conversations with her old friends. Finn had been serving in the military for a year. Puck started a band called "Puckasaurus Rexs" in California. Mike opened up a dance studio and Tina was going to college to study medicine. Santana and Brittany are still living in Lima, but they plan on moving to Massachusetts to get married legally. Sugar Motta has her own store of knee-high socks that her father bought her for her eighteenth birthday. Artie is still living with his parents, but he's going to Ohio state for a degree in engineering. Mercedes moved to California to start her music career. Sam moved back to Kentucky to keep helping fund his family. Kurt is planning on moving to New York and keep his relationship with Blaine over long distance.

As Rachel learned about the new things in each of her old friends' lives, she couldn't help but feel a little alone. Sure, she had made friends out in New York, but she's known these people practically her whole life; something that happens when you live in a small town.

She looked around the room, counting each person in her head, and seem to come up short a person.

"Maybe I need to try a recount." Rachel muttered as the door bell rang. "One, two, three...seven...fourteen...who's missing?"

Rachel opened the door to reveal a hazel-eyed blonde woman with a white sundress, topped with a yellow cardigan, a pink scarf tied around her neck, and black high heels.

"Rachel." The pink lips quirked up into a small smile.

Rachel blinked. "Quinn." _'Fifteen.'_


End file.
